Boys don't cry
by kinatsumi-chan
Summary: múltiples parejas xD Style, Bunny, Dip, Creek y... tal vez algo que se me ocurra xD
1. Chapter 1 Style

Etto… Esta es la historia de Natsumi :D es un cliché, así que no se esperen mucho xD Es que no tuve mas ocurrencias TToTT… Nah! Esta es mi primera historia, ya que la otra era de mi BFF.

Kyle ya estaba en el avión, ya no había marcha atrás. Stan lo miraba subir con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, pero en el fondo estaba a punto de llorar si no se iba rápido. Debió darse cuenta antes de lo que realmente sentía por Kyle.

~Flashback~

Hace tan solo unos días, Stan se juntaría con Kyle para celebrar que al azabache le habían dado una beca deportiva y Kyle iría a la universidad más prestigiosa a estudiar bioquímica, ya que su rendimiento académico era excelente.

Habían estado toda la tarde comiendo helados, conversando y riendo, cuando de repente, Kyle se puso serio.

-Stan… yo… creo que me iré a Cambridge- dijo con un tono triste el pelirrojo.

Stan no lo podía creer, tener a su mejor amigo tan lejos de él. Él solo quería que el ojiverde estuviera a su lado, como siempre lo había estado. Desde que rompió por milésima y última vez con Wendy nadie había ocupado su corazón. ¿Realmente iba a dejar que se fuera? –"Egoísta"-fue lo que pensó, pero algo lo interrumpió en el momento, su amigo se había levantado de la mesa de la heladería y se dirigía a la puerta.

Stan, como llevado por un impulso, lo tomó del brazo y le plantó un cálido beso en los labios. Fue algo rápido, pero fue suficiente tiempo como para que la cara del pelirrojo se confundiera con su cabello. Después del repentino contacto, Kyle salió corriendo del lugar.

El azabache estaba confundido, ¿Qué carajos había hecho?, es decir, es natural, nadie quiere que su mejor amigo se aleje de uno, pero este sentimiento tan fuerte en el pecho era algo distinto.-Creo… que es amor- se dijo para si mismo un poco sonrojado al pensar en lo que recientemente había hecho.

~Fin Flashback~

Ya era tarde, la persona que más había amado ahora estaba en un avión directo a Inglaterra.

-Por lo menos él será feliz-dijo mirando el suelo el ojiazul.

-¿Quién, Stan?- dijo alguien detrás de él-

El azabache se dio vuelta tan rápido como pudo y lo vio a él. A esos ojos que lo hacían perder la razón, quién siempre fue su mejor amigo y que luego le robó el corazón.

Kyle estaba junto a su equipaje al frente de él, con la sonrisa más cálida del mundo y solo estaba mirandolo a él.

-Pero… tú… ¿Por qué no fuiste Kyle?- estaba realmente aturdido.

-¿Quién necesita irse a Cambridge si se tiene lo necesario aquí?- respondió Kyle

Luego de eso, Stan supo que jamás quería separarse de su amado. Lo besó en ese mismo instante, para Kyle fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que recibió con mucha calidez, ya que no era cualquier persona quien se lo daba, era un beso de quien siempre había amado, aunque nunca había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía, ya que siempre rompía y volvía con Wendy y cuando se decidió de por fin decirselo, el valor que tenia se convirtió en miedo, miedo del rechazo y desprecio de su amigo, pero en cuanto Stan confesó lo que sentía en sus actos lo hizo sentir muy feliz. Volviendo al beso, fue uno dulce y desesperado por parte de ambos, el nerviosismo de Stan por casi perder a Kyle se hacía notar, y habia un cierto sentido de pertenencia y amor que parecia haber comenzado hace años, pero que nunca habia sido demostrado hasta ahora.

-Realmente eres encantador, Kyle Broflovski- susurró Stan cuando se separaron de ese beso interminable. Kyle soltó una risita un poco nerviosa antes de irse de la mano junto a Stan al estacionamiento.

Stan conducía mientras Kyle miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje. Hubo un largo silencio, pero no era incómodo como con el que llegaron al aeropuerto, sino más bien uno que iba en armonía con el ambiente. Hasta que…

-Kyle- dijo Stan sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió un somnoliento Kyle, ya que el aeropuerto quedaba un poco lejos y casi no habia dormido nada la noche anterior.

-¿Desde cuando?... ¿Desde cuando te gusto?-le preguntó seriamente Stan a su ahora novio.

-Te he amado desde siempre- contestó con un tono tierno el pelirrojo.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el azabache enrojeciera mucho, pensar que nunca se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Fuiste y serás mi único y primer gran amor, Stanley- acotó Kyle.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué nunca…?-dijo Stan antes de ser interrumpido

-Por miedo a perder tu amistad- fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro casi inaudible antes de quedarse dormido en el auto, realmente se veia lindo durmiendo. Parecia tan frágil y perfecto.

-Entonces, estemos juntos por siempre- dijo Stan en susurro para no despertarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano.

Al llegar al pueblo todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos de que Kyle estuviera allí.

-¿Qué hace el judío aquí?- dijo un muy encabronado Cartman- ¿No deberia haberse ido lejos ya? Se suponia que se iria a Inglaterra y le daria SIDA y asi yo obtendria mi venganza en contra de los judios!- añadió

-No insultes a mi gente culon! Espera, ¿dijiste SIDA? cuidado lo que hablas hijo de puta!- dijo Kyle antes de golpear en la nariz a Cartman y dejarlo en el piso sangrando.

- Vamos chicos, paren de pelear- se apresuró a decir Stan mientras intentaba separarlos.

-Eso, defiende a tu noviecita Marsh- gritó Cartman mientras se levantaba.

Todos los presentes (que realmente eran varios) se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que había dicho el gordo.

-¿Es verdad eso Stan?- preguntó Wendy, que tenía la esperanza de que, al irse Broflovski volvería con Stan.

Stan no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir, no es que se avergonzara de Kyle ni nada, pero ¿tenía que contarlo tan pronto? Además, recien estaban comenzando. Pero lo afrontó, ya que no quería defraudar a Kyle y tampoco quería ocultarlo. Así que como simbolo de que SI estaban saliendo le tomó la mano al pelirrojo, éste se puso un tanto rojo y miró para otro lado para no hacerse notar.

Wendy, ver el gesto que hizo Stan y al ver su mirada seria sobre ella se dio cuenta de la situación, ya no tendría a Stan para ella. La azabache se largó a llorar en ese mismo instante y todas las miradas se centraron en ella. La chica no hizo más que pegarle una bofetada a su ex novio y salió corriendo de ahí. Se sentía tan avergonzada, su novio la había dejado para irse tras un chico, y no era cualquier chico, era Kyle Broflovski, un chico lindo e inteligente. En ese momento supo que no volvería a recuperar a Stan. No más.

Donde se desarrollaba la escena de los chicos, ya todos habian perdido el interés, pero esa sería la comidilla del pueblo por dos semanas (como minimo).

-¿Hablas en serio Marsh?- dijo Cartman. El leve sonrojo de Stan fue suficiente como para que Cartman entendiera la situación. Hubo un silencio otra vez, hasta que…

--reía Cartman mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le habian brotado de tanto reir.-AJAJAJAJAJA… son maricas! AJAJAJAJA- seguía.

Stan y Kyle decidieron irse de ahí y dejar que le diera un ataque cardiaco (si le daba) de tanto reir.

Llegaron primero a la casa de Stan, para hablarles de su nueva relación, ya que "sus padres entenderían mas" la situación, Stan habló primero, ya que era su casa, sus padres lo habian tomado primero muy bien, pero al procesar la información quedaron como locos.

Primero vino la negación de: "mi hijo no es gay, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será"

Luego vino la ira: "como se te ocurre volverte gay, ¿acaso es una broma? Porque es de muy mal gusto"

Después la depresión: "cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara, siempre ha tenido un modelo de paternidad presente"

La negociación: "que importa que piensen, no eres un bicho raro, ¿o si?"

Y finalmente la aceptación: "no importa hijo, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, sin importar lo que diga la gente"

Y así terminó la conversación en la casa de los Marsh. Con un sinfín de emociones, pero termino con la aceptación de Randy y Sharon.

La parte difícil sería la discusión en la casa de los Broflovski, ya que la madre de Kyle le echaría la culpa a los medios y comenzaría una disputa para eliminar los programas que insinúan la homosexualidad.

Llegaron a aquella casa y a ambos se les hizo un revoltijo en el estómago, la madre de Kyle, Sheila, salió a recibirlos con una cara de "¿se puede saber que es esto?". Kyle solo solo la ignoró y entró a la casa, le dijo a Stan que entrara y luego, Sheila aturdida por la actitud de su hijo entró. Kyle subió sus cosas junto con Stan que lo ayudó y volvió a bajar para contarle a sus padres de su relación.

Como se imaginaban, Sheila armó un escándalo que se escuchaba hasta afuera, culpó a los medios, a la escuela, a la alcaldesa, a todos. Pero luego Kyle habló.

-¡Dejame quieres! Esta es mi decisión, respetala tu tambien- dijo enfadado.

- Kyle…- respondió su madre.

- Nunca respetas lo que decido, ¿pero yo si debo respetarte a ti? Pues, no lo creo justo y si sigues culpando al resto y crees que yo estoy mal, entonces me iré para siempre- añadió Kyle lleno de ira en su voz.

-Perdoname…- dijo Sheila al darse cuenta de que era verdad lo que le habia dicho su hijo, ahora solo le quedaba apoyarlo.

Era la primera vez que alguien se revelaba en contra de Sheila Broflovski, pero eso trajo buenas consecuencias.

- Me parece bien Kyle- habló Gerald- ya estás bastante maduro como para formar tu propia vida.

A todos se le habia olvidado que estaba ahí, pero lo que habia dicho llenó el vacío de aceptación que necesitaba la conversación.

Luego de eso todo marchó bien. La universidad, su relación, absolutamente todo.

Ambos estarían juntos por siempre, su destino ya estaba escrito.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Terminé! Me tomó toda una tarde… pero lo logré xD

Eso… dejen sus reviews no mas, no hay problema, acepto criticas constructivas ;D, menos insultos ¬¬. Estaba pensando en seguir este… pero con otras parejas que se integren :B

Que dicen?


	2. Chapter 2 Bunny

**Disclaimer (que se me olvidó en el anterior xD): los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Ya que si fueran míos… que no habría xD**

**Etto… hola! Se me vino por escribir porque… no tengo vida xD**

**Es un Bunny… no se que dirá xD… pero aquí va…**

**Aunque no haré lemmon porque realmente no se hacerlos Dx pero lo trataré de hacer lo mas lindo posible *o***

***una ultima aclaracion xD este va mas en tiempo pasado… porque en el anterior Stan y Kyle ya se van a la universidad cuando se dan cuenta y blablabla… en cambio estos chicos se les prende mas la ampolleta y se dan cuenta antes ****pero…**

**Chan! xD**

Tenían 16 años, era primavera y, por decirlo así… El amor estaba en el aire, todos se daban cuenta... Excepto uno

-¿Que es este extraño ambiente chicos?-dijo el rubio quitandose la chaqueta.

-Se llama amor Kenny- dijo Kyle mientras jugaba sus cartas en una partida rápida de Ramy.

-Hey Kenny, allí está Butters- dijo Cartman

-¿Y qué?- dijo Kenny sin mirar ni darle mucha importancia

-Te apuesto treinta dólares a que no te lo ligas en menos de una semana- habló Cartman como si se tratara de lo más común del mundo.

- Que sean cincuenta y acepto- contestó desafiante el rubio.

-Está bien- murmuró Cartman.

-Eeeh… chicos… estamos jugando cartas- respondió un hartado Kyle.

Luego de eso no se habló más del tema hasta que en la última clase, la de biología tuvieron que ser en parejas…

-Muy bien, hoy tendrán que preparar una presentación en parejas para la próxima semana sobre el ADN. Pueden también ser solos pero… ¡Busquen sus parejas!

Kenny buscaba a Butters con la mirada por todo el salón, realmente quería esos 50 dólares. Hasta que lo divisó con Pip… creo que iban a ser juntos, ya que con el paso del tiempo se hicieron muy amigos. Pero el chico del anorak fue rápido hacia donde estaban y se llevó a Butters del brazo.

-Hey Butters!- lo saludó Kenny sin soltarlo del brazo.

-Ho-hola Kenny- saludó también el pequeño rubio ruborizado

-¿Quieres ser conmigo para este proyecto?- preguntó lo más rápido que pudo el rubio mayor.

Butters iba a ser con Pip, pero como vio que éste ya tenía una nueva pareja aceptó.

-ADN… La molécula de ADN es uno de los más grandes descubrimientos científicos de todos los tiempos. Hmmm… también la molécula del ADN comprende bases químicas dispuestas en aproximadamente 3 billones de secuencias precisas.- dijo Butters de manera tan fluida que parecía que se lo había memorizado de una enciclopedia.

-Wow Butters, no sabía que fueras una enciclopedia andante- exclamó el ojiazul a lo que había dicho Butters.

-Si… bueno… es lo que acababamos de pasar- respondió un avergonzado Butters.

¿En serio lo habían pasado recién?... Kenny no recordaba si esa vieja enferma de biología había dicho algo sobre el tema, ya que estaba muy ocupado pensando en que gastar sus 50 dólares después de "conquistar" a Butters.

Estuvieron durante 4 días trabajando en casa de Butters después de la escuela (por asi decirlo xD), ya estaban en su quinto día y a Kenny se le acababa el tiempo, pero algo sentía dentro de él. Era un sentimiento extraño que se formaba siempre que veía a Butters. Le encantaba su forma de sonreir, su cabello tan suave, esos ojos gris perla. ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Era sólo por una jodida apuesta, nada más, ya que se juró jamás enamorarse.

-Ke Kenny…- dijo el pequeño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah?- respondió el otro

-Es que… no estabas prestando atención y yo te decía que podríamos hacer una maqueta del ADN para que nos den más puntos.- agregó el de suéter aguamarina

Kenny no podía prestar atención a lo que decía, sólo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba como bobo los labios del menor. Se veían tan… dulces.

Kenneth McCormick no sólo iba a mirar, se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Butters.

-Ke… Kenny…?... Que haces?- preguntó Butters poniendose de todos colores de nervios y vergüenza.

El mayor no respondió nada, en cambio se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared de la habitación. Le tomó las manos y lo besó. Fue un beso lleno de sentimiento, Kenny se sentía tan bien al besar esos labios, sabían a cereza por el blistex que usaba, quería más, era un sabor adictivo, incluso más que los cigarrillos o la cerveza que consumía casi a diario. Mordió sutilmente el labio inferior del ojigris para así dar paso a su lengua, el menor emitió un pequeño gemido que hizo estremecer al ojiazul, y luego de eso se hizo paso para entrar en la cavidad y sintió su tan dulce y necesitado sabor. Estaban en éxtasis. El menor aunque odiaba la cerveza, le encantaba el hecho de que Kenny tuviera ese sabor y al chicle de menta que tanto le gustaba, pero ambos sabían que en ese lugar no llegarían más lejos que a simples besos, ya que sino, los podrían descubrir, después de todo, era la casa de Butters y sus padres eran raros xD. Siguiendo con el beso… A Kenny ya no le importaba la apuesta, lo único que quería era probar esos labios una y otra vez, y tener al chico solo para él. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, pero sabía que seguían así toda la tarde. Y así fue, estuvieron así hasta que ya el chico del anorak tuvo que irse.

Al día siguiente Kenny se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para poder ir a buscar a Butters a su casa. Ya que se había rendido con lo de no creer en el amor.

Al llegar a la casa de éste vio que ya estaba saliendo de ahí, así que se decidió a esperarlo en la esquina de allí cerca. Como vio que iba con la mirada perdida lo tomó por la cintura haciendo que el ojigris se sobresaltara.

-¿En que piensas tanto?- le preguntó Kenny al oído.

-Kenny!- dijo sonriendo Butters- yo… solo… pensaba… lo de ayer…- agregó sonrojado al recordar todos los apasionados besos que ayer se habian dado.

- ¿Acaso no te gustó?- preguntó un tanto preocupado de que Butters no sintiera lo mismo por él.

-No… no es eso… es solo… que ayer me diste mi primer beso y yo… realmente estoy feliz-

Kenny paró de caminar, lo tomó de barbilla y le dijo- No quiero herirte ni dejar que nadie lo haga, quiero que seas mío y no quiero perderte. Por favor, Leopold…- paró, porque realmente, (aunque jamás lo estaba) esta vez sentía nervios y mariposas revolviendole todo- ¡sé mi novio!-

Butters no lo podía ía esperado ese momento desde hace años, lo había llamado por su nombre, lo amaba y deseaba estar con él. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que se iba a poner a llorar en ese momento.

-Bu… Butters, si no quieres, no tienes porque llorar- dijo un nervioso Kenny.

-Nno, no es por eso… es sólo que…- paró para secarse los ojos- soy tan feliz.

¿Le había dicho que si? ¿El chico más dulce y tierno del pueblo le había dicho que si?

La primera reacción del mayor fue abrazarlo. Lo besó tiernamente en los labios y siguieron su camino tomados de la mano.

Todo marchaba bien, Cartman no había ido ese día y la mañana se la habían pasado juntos. En la tarde hicieron el trabajo de biología y fueron al parque.

El problema surgió el día siguiente.

Era el día de presentar el proyecto del ADN y ya Cartman se había enterado de todo, y habló en el momento menos preciso; recientemente habían llegado los dos rubios tomados de la mano al igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez, el gordo se interpuso en su camino.

- Muy bien hecho Kenny, aquí están tus 50 dólares- dijo riendo Cartean al ver la cara del menor.

-Kenny… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Butters. Para él era extraño, es decir, no había fingido amarlo ¿verdad? No, no lo había hecho por el dinero.

-Lo siento- fue lo que respondió Kenny antes de que el otro se soltara de su mano y lo abofeteara a la vista de todos.

-Eres una escoria Kenneth McCormick- dijo con la mirada baja el ojigris- ¡confié en ti!- añadió mientras desaparecía llorando del lugar.

-Bien Kenny aquí están tus 50 dólares.- añadió Cartean para que el chico reaccionara, ya que solo veía como el de suéter aguamarina se alejaba de allí.

Se sentía una mierda. Lo había herido, justo cuando el día anterior le había dicho que no quería que esto sucediera. Pero la mañana siguió su rumbo. A la hora siguiente del receso les tocaba biología y Kenny ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya que era más que obvio que Butters no lo dejaría ser con él. Ya estaban en la clase y todos se estaban preparando cuando por fin encontró a Butters.

-Butters… yo… ¿qué haremos con el proyecto?- preguntó confundido y avergonzado el rubio mayor.

-solo lo presentaremos como corresponde y haremos como que lo nuestro nunca pasó- respondió secamente el menor.

A Kenny esas palabras le destrozaron el corazón, pero no era el único, al otro rubio también, en especial por el hecho de que se las estaba diciendo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Luego de su presentación no se acercaron mas el uno del otro, no mas que como compañeros de aula, ya no existía ese laso que los unia como antes, todo parecía tan lejano para ambos.

Después de aquel incidente Kenny se ganó la mala fama de donjuán en todo el pueblo. Siempre con distintas chicas rodeándolo y queriendo llamar su atención. (NA:Para mas información… es algo así como "Spice" de Kagamine Len… pero no tan cuatico :3)

Aunque nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza a ese rubio que le conquistó el corazón y que se quedó ahí. Solo espera al día en que lo perdone por sus estúpidas acciones para poder estar juntos como antes. Pero sólo han pasado unos meses. Si lo quiere devuelta, sabe que tendrá que tener paciencia.

Para Butters todo fue decayendo después de lo de la apuesta, se sentía pésimo, utilizado y botado a la basura. Siempre amó a Kenny, pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que herirlo y humillarlo así? Sus calificaciones siempre fueron impecables y por más mal que estuvo jamás bajaron. Es por eso que no sospecharon nada. Pero Pip si lo notó, y aunque tenía sus propios problemas con un azabache ojirrojo, decidió preguntarle.

-¿Butters?-preguntó al ver que el chico estaba viendo otra vez como McCormick ligaba de nuevo-¡Butters!-dijo esta vez con un tono de preocupación el inglés

-Ah? Que?- respondió Butters con tono despreocupado

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto extraño-

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que… he tenido unos problemas para dormir- respondió Butters. No estaba mintiendo, si estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y esos problemas tenían nombre y apellido: "Kenneth McCormick"

Pero después de esa corta respuesta el rubio de ojos celestes no quiso seguir preguntando, el resto era de la vida de Butters.

Kenny y Butters no se volvieron a hablar después de la apuesta, ambos sentían un dolor enorme en el pecho, pero ninguno se atrevía a volver a ir por el otro.

**YEAH! Terminé con el Bunny del pasado x3**

**Aunque este no es el final de esta pareja… ya que es mi favorita, asi que le dare un lindo final ^^ pero no es la continuación…**

**Un pequeño adelanto es que… es un Dip xD**

**Ya que se me dio por hacer muchos distintos *¬***

**Esop! Disculpen si me demoré… es que tambien tengo que hacer de nana en mi casa xD**

**Ah! Y Kagamine Len y la cancion que mencioné no me pertenecen ¬¬**

**Pero ya lo será… ya serás mío Kagamine Len! x3**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!**


End file.
